Total disaster of a film
by Ayano27
Summary: Rikuo's class are going to make a film! the love story of Nurarihyon! but, it will lead to something terifying...  Disclaimer: i don't own Nurarihyon
1. Chapter 1: the film

Total Disaster Film

_**Rikuo's class room**_

It is after the Kyoto accident, Keikain Yura came back, (let say Kiyo Cross Squad are in the same class) one day, the teacher has given an assignment to Nura Rikuo's class, the teacher said: "Okay class, you know, three weeks later will be holiday right? So in those three weeks, you, this one class, must make a film or a drama, just choose, for the theme drama, the director will choose it, and in this class I will choose the director, he will be Kiyotsugu Kiyojuji." Kiyotsugu that hears the words that the teacher said, really happy and come to the front of the class and said cheerfully: "I'm honor to be the director, so I choose to make a film, and the theme will be: the love story of Nurarihyon! No one can change my decision. Get it?" the student only nod, immediately, Rikuo, Yura, and Oikawa Tsurara, gather in the corner of the class room and talk, Rikuo said: "Hey, this is grandpa's love story, then there must be grandma, Hagoromo Kitsune and that Hidemoto the 13th right?" Yura replied: "Yeah, then I must summon Hidemoto huh…" then Tsurara only said: "Shodaiso's* love story huh… then there must be mom too."

After talking, Kiyotsugu decided the one who will be the actor and actress, he announced: "Okay let me write in the board who will be who or what." Then he wrote in the board, when Rikuo, Yura and Tsurara see it, they surprised, this is how it will be:

-Nurarihyon = Nura Rikuo

-Yuki-onna = Oikawa Tsurara

-Hidemoto the 13th = Keikain Yura

-Youhime = Ienaga Kana

-Hagoromo Kitsune = Maki Saori

(And there are others, but I just make the main one) Rikuo who look at it only said (more like scream): "What!" Yura only said: "Kiyotsugu-kun! Do you want Hidemoto the 13th? I have it! Here!" and she summon Hidemoto the 13th that said: "Oh, Yura-chan, why do you summon me?" and Yura only replied: "We will make a film about Nurarihyon's love story, and there is you right? So please do your part." And Hidemoto only said: "Oh, Nura-chan's love story, oh indeed that's a good one, since there is the gra…buhb" Hidemoto stops saying what he wants to say because he's stopped by Rikuo, then he say: "Oh, hello, grand…"stopped again by Rikuo, then Rikuo said to Yura: "Yura-san, can you ask your shikigami to stop leaking out my secret?" Then Yura replied: "Oh sure, besides if it's out, then you're dead later on, right? Hidemoto stop talking now." Then Kiyotsugu run toward Hidemoto and said: "Wow! He really is Hidemoto the 13th… hey what's the secret that you're talking about?" Rikuo only answered: "Nothing… it's only occurred to my family and the Keikain family…" then Kiyotsugu only nod, then he said again: "Anyway, I'm not really sure how is the love story so let ask Hidemoto-san about the story." Then Hidemoto said: "Ah, I only enter the last 2 scene, so I'm not really sure, how about you ask Nu…" he stopped because Rikuo gave him a death glare, Kiyotsugu then said: "Oh… then how? ...anybody can find the information?" then Rikuo replied: "I can, I'll find the information…" then Kiyotsugu said: "Thank you, Nura-kun!"

_**Nura Clan Main House**_

After home time, Rikuo immediately go home, after he arrive at home, he asked his grandpa, Nurarihyon himself, about his love story, his granpa ask why do he need to know, Rikuo only answered: "It's for making your love story's film by our class, just say the story." Then Nurarihyon ask again: "And who're you playing as?" Rikuo only replied: "I become you, jii-chan. Now, just tell the story…" Nurarihyon ask again: "Okay, this is the last question. Who become Youhime, Setsura and Hidemoto?" Rikuo only answer: "Kana-chan act as grandma, Tsurara act as Setsura, and the one who act as Hidemoto is Hidemoto himself." Satisfied by Rikuo's answer, Nurarihyon told him his love story to Rikuo.

_**Rikuo's class room**_

At class (No study more, because of the film, each classes have this assignment), Rikuo gave all the information of Nurarihyon's love story, Kiyotsugu sure is surprised of the detailed information, he asked: "Nura-kun, where did you get this information? It's really detail y'know?" when Rikuo answer, Hidemoto interrupted by answering the question: "I know why! It's because Rikuo-chan is the grand…buhb" stopped again by Rikuo that answered: "I find it in old books, my family always collect old books." Then Kiyotsugu said: "Wow, with this information, I can make the script only in 3 hours! Then several hours after the script is done is to memorize and practise the script then from sunset we will record 2 scenes." Hearing that, Rikuo then said: "Ah, Kiyotsugu-kun, you know, I can dress up like Nurarihyon when young, however, there is differences, the differences is, the hair is more pale silver than pale gold, and the eyes is crimson red then amber." Kiyotsugu then said with disbelief tone: "Really?" before Rikuo answer, Hidemoto answer first: "Just leave it to Rikuo-chan, so you don't need to edit the video on Rikuo-chan being Nura-chan, right?" then Kiyotsugu answer: "okay"

_**3 Hours later**_

Kiyotsugu said with relief tone: "The script is finish, I'll go print it…" then he goes to the teacher's room and print it, then he comes back to the class room, distribute it and ask them to memorize and practice the script and movement, then sunset arrive, Rikuo said: "Kiyotsugu-kun, I will go first to dress up like young Nurarihyon, okay?" then Kiyotsugu said: "Okay." then Tsurara asked Kiyotsugu: "Ah, I'm going to dress up like Yuki-onna as well" Kiyotsugu then replied to Tsurara, with the exact same word: "Okay"

_**Empty room**_

Tsurara and Rikuo, arrived in an empty room, in Rikuo's mind, he talk to Yoru*(conversation^)

'_Yoru, I want to ask you something'_

'_**What?'**_

'_It's about the film…you already agree to take over for this drama right?'_

'_**Yeah right, then?'**_

'_Now, you only can take over some, the personality and voice I will take over, only when talking to the other, when drama, you can fully take over'_

'_**Sounds good to me, okay then'**_

Then take over, Tsurara who already change into youkai form ask her master, Rikuo(who already change into his night form): "Master, is it alright to do this?" then Rikuo replied: "Yeah, it's alright"

_**Rikuo's Class Room**_

Rikuo and Tsurara, who already arrived at their class, are being questioned by Kiyotsugu: "Wow, Nura-kun, you're look really similar to our savior! Oikawa-kun really similar to Yuki-onna too! What a fantastic dress up! The other already finished dress up too! Okay let us start the recording then! Okay first scene, Youhime – sick people!"

"We beg of you so much Youhime-sama, please heal this child…"

"It hurts… it hurts so much…"

"Everything will be fine, you will definitely be healed."

Then Youhime (Ienaga Kana) put her hand in the child's head, and eventually, it's healed.

"The…The spots… They disappeared…Ooh… it's a miracle, every doctor we went to gave him up for dead, Hime… you must be the child of god! Thank you so much! Thank you so much! Please accept this small token of our appreciation…"

The greedy father of Youhime, took the token while laugh… then the next day, a peasant with a sick child try to ask Youhime to healed his child, but the peasant has no money, that's why the guard didn't let the peasant in.

"No! Get back!"

"I'm begging you! Please ask Youhime-sama to heal this child! At this rate, she'll die!"

"Not happening! She doesn't heal peasant like you!

"That's awful! If only Youhime-sama herself would come out… but the lord would never let her help us, since we have no money."

Then a weird looking man, come.

"If you need money, I've got some."

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"If you need money, I've got some, so in return…"

"What? What's happening?"

"Hand over your IKIGIMO~!"

"!"

The weird looking man's head goes after Youhime, then, an onmyouji(Keikain Yura) come to save her.

"KYAH! ..."

"I apologize"

Then, the onmyouji kills the youkai, the greedy father then came inside the room.

"AHHH! Youhime~ Your not hurt anywhere are you~? You're my treasure… if you died, then I…I won't stand for things like this getting into the mansion when I'm paying you so much! Keikain-Dono!"

"Ikigimo… ikigimo…"

"… Understood, allow me to call forth the skills of the Keikain and erect a strong barrier._ The belief of the spirits in 'Ikigimo'… Day by day, their numbers are increasing…"_

Kiyotsugu then said: "Cut! Okay, break 5 minute!"

_**5 minute later**_

Kiyotsugu then said: "Okay! Break's finish, skip to Nurarihyon – Youhime scene!"

"To think a melancholy, brooding face could be so beautiful on a moonlight night…"

"Who are you? Villain! … ah—"

"I see. Just as the rumors said, you truly are peerless beauty, I want you."

Meanwhile Kiyotsugu who see this, are totally shock, in his mind: _"Wow! Nura-kun really good for acting like Nurarihyon, he resembles much of my savior…"_

"No! You're hurting me… please, let go of me, what, what are you doing? _An ayakashi? Is he trying to get an ikigimo from me?"_

"Heh, you're a fine woman, just like Karasu Tengu said…"

Youhime swings the sword and it scratched Nurarihyon

"Heh…!(blood sprouts)… Hey now! ...is it a spirit blade?"

Then accidentally, Youhime heals the bleeding.

"Haaahaaaa, it stopped…"

"You… who are you? …"

Then, the onmyouji came.

"A faint spirit presence… My lady! Are you all right?"

"Oh…"

"'Nurarihyon' that's what people call me. You're pretty interesting! I'll be coming back again."

"My lady! Did something happen?"

"I'm fine… nothing's wrong."

"_Did I imagine it?"_

Kiyotsugu, the director said: "Cut! Good work Nura-kun, Ienaga-san and Keikain-san! Tomorrow will be Hagoromo Kitsune scene and Nurarihyon – Youhime scene!" then, Kana walk towards Kiyotsugu and ask: "Kiyotsugu-kun, don't Rikuo-kun looks like HIM?" after hearing that question Kiyotsugu answered: "Yes… he resembles him so much… even if it's only dress up like Nurarihyon… and his act is really like he is not acting, more like natural…"

_**Next day**_

Kiyotsugu said: "Okay! Just like yesterday, we will take it when sunset, so memorize it, we will do 2 scenes today, just like I mentioned, Hagoromo Kitsune scene and Nurarihyon – Youhime scene.

_**Sunset**_

Sunset arrives, the recording of Nurarihyon love story begins again, Kiyotsugu then said: "Okay! Hagoromo Kitsune scene! Action!"

"Who would have thought that after the death of Hideyoshi, the Totoyomi would so quickly set foot on the path of destruction?

"We ought to have been able to rely on Hideyori, but a buffoon of such magnitude will never be able to rule over humans."

"What our plan requires…"

"Is 'Power'… if this becomes the realm of the Tokugawa, there is no doubt that this will become a difficult place for ayakashi to live… we must take action before that happens, now have they been gathered?"

"Yes… they are in here…"

"Ohh! …well then, hand it over…"

Hagoromo eats the Ikigimo(heart)

"I need a greater power for the sake of this unborn child, for the sake of this Hagoromo Kitsune…"

Kiyotsugu as always said: "Cut! Skip to Nurarihyon – Youhime scene!"

"Hime-sama, are you feeling all right?"

"… I'm fine, thank you."

"_Just as I thought… it's faint, but I have sensed a spirit aura around the princess for the past few days, however, there shouldn't be an ayakashi able to break through this barrier, and if there is, then…."_

"Everyday… it's stifling…"

"Another hard night at work, for sir onmyouji there."

"Eh?"

"I should think he has a significant amount of money, and thanks to that, you're a caged bird… I suppose."

"… Don't say it like that._ Why has he come here?_ There's nothing to be done about it… this is my fate."

Silence

"Say… want to go outside? This place is stifling right?"

"Eh? Oh no, that won't do at all… I… I can't go outside! For the sake of this house… for my father… I have to remain in this house… besides, there are guards"

"Ow! The arm that got cut!"

"Eh?"

Then Youhime place her hand on Nurarihyon's arm and then…

"There, got you!"

"Kyah! You tricked me, ayakashi?"

Nurarihyon brings Youhime out bridal style

"Kyah!"

"Hey, quietly now… What's the big deal…I'm just borrowing you for the night! I'll have you back at the morning. Don't hate me for it! …you should just enjoy yourself!"

"Father…ah! Wh… why sisn't he noticed?"

"Hahaha... because I'm Nurarihyon that's why!"

"There are so many people coming and going…"

"Don't worry about it, no one will notice, just live the sneaking about to me."

"Nurarihyon…"

"That's right… it's a name of a free ayakashi. How about you tried to living the way you want too?"

Capital's western region, Shimabara

"Oh! So this is the one the supreme commander's been visiting every night in order to make her his Kyoto number 1 beauty!"

"Hm…hm…"

"What do you think, Karasu Tengu?"

"This is my loss, I thought they were mere rumors…"

"Th… They're all ayakashi, aren't they?"

"Don't worry, they were all my subordinates."

"You say she's always been cooped up in her house?"

"I'll teach you some games!"

"Um… excuse me! …. Ayakashi-sama! ...how does one play? I… have never done such a thing._ Are they trying to get the ikigimo from me?_"

"What?"

"So, it's fun right?"

"Outside… is very enjoyable…"

Kiyotsugu as always said: "Cut! Good one! Thanks for you cooperation!"

~To be continue~


	2. Chapter 2: found out

Hallo! this is me ayano! for first, thank you for to Nura.0 and Elza Eldaniella 1 for adding this story to favorite story, i'm sorry for this short chapter because i only can think sos hort for this chapter...

* * *

><p>Total Disaster Film 2<p>

_**Next day, Rikuo's class room**_

And then, the next day arrives, as usual, Rikuo's class are practicing and memorizing their script, and when sunset arrives, they will record it. One girl, Ienaga Kana, a childhood friend of Rikuo, feel a little bit curious, in her mind, she think: _"How is Rikuo doing that? How can he dress up so similar to __**him**__? How about I follow him today… uhk! It's really confusing! I really do need to follow him!" _"Ienaga-san! Concentrate! You must memorize your line you know!" it's Kiyotsugu who talk, then Kana only memorize the script, when she has memorized her line, she walks toward Kiyotsugu and ask: "Hey, Kiyotsugu, aren't you feel curious, about how Rikuo-kun can dress up like _him_?" Kiyotsugu then answer: "Of course, I to am wondering about that…" Kana that heard Kiyotsugu's answer then ask again: "Hey, do you want to follow him, but he didn't notice of course, do you want to help me to reveal how he did that?" Kiyotsugu then answer: "I wanted to… but only the two of us?" Kana then only said: "Of course, if we bring all students, he will notice…"

_**Sunset**_

Rikuo and Tsurara went outside as usual, to 'dress up', when they are outside, Kana and Kiyotsugu follow the two of them, Rikuo and Tsurara already felt that they were followed by somebody, Rikuo than ask to Tsurara: "Tsurara, can you feel it? Someone is following us…" Tsurara then say: "Yes, I can feel it, but he didn't commit youki, only normal spirit aura…" Hearing that, Kiyotsugu surprised, in his mind: _"Eh? Wasn't only Keikain-san that can sense youki and spirit aura? Why can those two sense it? Only onmyouji and youkai sense it(excluding not normal person) actually, who are they?"_Then Tsurara talk again: "Then the one that follow us is a human… normal human… shall we continue, Rikuo-sama?" then Kiyotsugu think again: _"Human? Why are they talking like they are not human?"_ Rikuo then answer: "We must find first who are following us, before we transform…" Now, Kiyotsugu and Kana are shocked, in their mind: _"Eh? Transform? What is that mean?"_ Tsurara gives her opinion: "Master, for the one that follows us, I think they were from our class, then the one most possible are Kiyotsugu-kun…" Rikuo that hears the opinion then said: "Yeah, it is possible, but I think there is one more person who is possible too. Kana-chan…" When Tsurara hears that, suddenly, the air around them become cold, including the place where Kiyotsugu and Kana are hiding, then when Rikuo know this, he then said: "Tsurara calm down, now we must search the people who are following us, okay?" after hearing what Rikuo said, she calm down and said again: "I know that making shodaiso's love story can make us found out, we are already nearly found out…" Rikuo said: "Yeah, grandpa's love story film sure are making us found out…" in the place where Kiiyotsugu and Kana hide, they were whispering: "Kiyotsugu-kun, did you hear it just now?" then Kiyotsugu answer: "Yeah, he said we're making his grandpa's love story, we make Nurarihyon's right?" Kana then said: "Eh… hey, did you remember when he said his grandpa is the supreme commander of youkai?" when Kiyotsugu wants to answer then suddenly the atmosphere change, then a boy said to them: "I know that you two are the one who follow us…" yup, that boy is Rikuo, then he said again: "You two are hearing my and Tsurara's conversation, are you not?" the two student that are found out to follow Rikuo only answer: "Yes…" Rikuo suddenly become a bit sad, he said: "Hhe… I'm trying not to be found out but now it is found out by the two of you because of grandpa's love story… okay I'll…" "Kyah!" suddenly a girl scream, it is from Rikuo's class room, he immediately said: "Okay, now is not the time to explain it. I must look for what happened… there is youki from the class… hope Yura-san can handle it for now…" then, Rikuo ran to the class room, followed by Kiyotsugu and Kana, whn they reah the class room, they saw a huge dragon like youkai, and Yura and Tsurara(youkai form) were fighting besides so many student already ran, only Rikuo, Kiyotsugu, Kana, Tsurara and Yura are now in the class room, and of course the huge youkai, when Yura notice that Rikuo, Kiyotsugu, and Kana are in the class, Yura said: "Nura-kun! Don't transform first! It will be dangerous because the two of them can see it!" then Rikuo replied: "No need, Yura-san, you just protect them… I and Tsurara will handle it." Yura then look at Rikuo's eye, his eye is like saying "It's alright, even if they find out…" When Yura understand, she said: "Okay, change your form and fight this youkai." Kiyotsugu and Kana only hear the conversation, and then they look so surprised, they're eyes widened, looking at Rikuo's transformation, his hair grew longer, his hair become whiter in top, as white as snow, than his hair become darker in the bottom, darker than the darkness it self, his eyes become as red as blood, now Rikuo are ready to fight the youkai, when he and Tsurara fight the youkai, Yura brought Kana and Kiyotsugu out, when Kana recover from the shock, she ask Yura: "Yura-san, actually, what is happening? I-I don't understand… Rikuo is _him_?" then Kiyotsugu ask: "Don't tell me he is the one that always save us… is it true? Nura-kun is their master?" Yura only look at them, when she feels it is the right time, she answered: "For all of your questions, I only can answer yes, Nura-kun is _him_, he is the master of youkai, his grandfather is Nurarihyon." "I think it's more from that, Yura-san, you still have something you hide right?" ask Kana…

~To be continue~


	3. Chapter 3: End of disaster film

First of all, i'm thanking Yu-na milan, yukiXluffyXnurarihyonXvongola, and sweetdreamsaremadeofthis for reviewing this story, this is the last chapter, and i'm already out of idea, i only make this chapter short, so sorry about that...

* * *

><p>Total Disaster Film 3<p>

"I think it's more from that, Yura-san, you still have something you hide right?" ask Kana…

Yura who heard what Kana said than hesitate to talk, but in the end she told them: "Yes…I'm hiding something from you… he is actually only a part youkai, or to be specific he is only ¼ youkai…" Then Kana and Kiyotsugu surprised when they heard the answer, than Kana ask again: "Why do he hid this?" Yura answered: "For this one, I don't really know… but I think it's because to protect you…" Yura then stop and take a deep breath, then she talked again: "The least you know, the safer you all…" when Kana wanted to talk again, Maki, Torii and Shima run toward them, Maki who saw Yura, then asked her: "Yura-chan, Kiyotsugu-kun, Kana-chan! Thank goodness you're okay…. Yura-chan, did the youkai have been defeated?" Yura then answered: "Not yet…" hearing that Torii asked Yura: "Eh? Then, why are you here?" Yura actually didn't want to answer this question, but finally she answered: "I let Nura-kun and Oikawa-san to take care of the youkai…"

Shima who heard that then ask Yura: "Why do you let them take care of the huge youkai? Their only normal person! Not like you who are an onmyouji!" "I wouldn't let them take care of the huge youkai if they were human! I let them take care because they are not human! Besides, Nura-kun asked me to protect this two!" shout Yura, Maki and Torii then asked in a doubtful tone: "What are you saying Yura-chan? Nura-kun and Tsurara-chan is hum…" Kana then suddenly cut Maki and Torii: "Would you just stop! Now Rikuo-kun and Oikawa-san is fighting the enemy! We must support them from here! Stop arguing!" Maki then said again: "But, saying Nura-kun and Tsurara-chan isn't human are not supporting!" Kiyotsugu interrupt: "He's the lord of pandemonium! I'm sure he can win! Stop arguing!" after saying that, then Rikuo and Tsurara came out of the room, Yura and the other look at them, the first one who talk to Rikuo is Kana: "Rikuo-kun! Thank goodness you're alright!" Rikuo only replied: "Kana-chan…" Yura then asked: "Oh, Nura-kun, you're back… do you know why that youkai attack the class?" Rikuo answered: "I ask the youkai, it said 'Seimei-sama asked me…' its Seimei's doing." Yura then shocked: "What! Seimei?" when the 2 youkai and the onmyouji talks, Maki, Torii and Sima only quiet, an awkward silence fill them, when Maki recover, Maki ask them: "Wait, really? That older man is Nura-kun?" when Rikuo look at her, he only sighed and said: "Yes I am." Hearing that, Maki, Torii and shima are shocked and scream: "EH!" Rikuo asked them: "Didn't believe?" Torii and Shima answered: "Of course!"

Of course, Rikuo only smirk at them, then he reverted to his day form in front of them then ask them: "You still don't believe now?" Shima stunned, looking at the reverted transformation, he said: "Wow… he's true…WAIT! Then that's mean… Oikawa-san is…" Tsurara only giggle, she then said: "Yes, I am a youkai too, a personal guard of Rikuo-sama…" when there is an awkward silence, Kiyotsugu who breaks it by saying: "Oh! Now I find you! My savior! He is actually my friend!" Rikuo only said: "Why must 'he' save you if 'he' didn't know you? thanks to the lord that you're my friend, that's why I saved you…" Kiyotsugu get silent, 1 minute… 2 minute…. 3 minute… then he said: "You're right…" Tsurara interrupt and said: "Now, how about the film?" Kiyotsugu answered: "Leave it tomorrow, we still have plenty much time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 3 weeks, the assignment of all class is finish, all of the class choose to make film… after collecting the film, the principle of Ukiyoe middle school said to all the student: "After making the films, we have choose the 5 best film, it is Nurarihyon's love story film, Romeo and Juliet Film, Hamlet Film, The eternal love film (this is made up by me….) and sacred duties film (made up too), today we will watch the five of this films, then vote for the first best film…" then all student watch those 5 films, after watching the films, they vote.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vote has finish, the principle then talked again: "Okay, the vote now is finish, we will announce the best film, it is…" All of the students are nervous, when the principle talked again he said: "The best film it is 'Nurarihyon's love dtory' by Kiyotsugu-san's class, I welcome the main character and the director to come here and give a speech…' Then Kiyotsugu, Rikuo, Kana, Tsurara, Maki, Yura and Hidemoto, come to the front, Kiyotsugu then give a speech, in the end of this film making, yes, Rikuo is found out by Kiyo Cross Squad

_**~The End~**_


End file.
